paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Race
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall attempts to build a spaceship to let Princess revisit the wonders of the cosmos. Characters Marshall Princess Ryder Dusty Tundra Story (Marshall and the Gems warp to the Galaxy Warp) Marshall: Whoa. Tundra: Inactive. Marshall: (Slaps Stickers onto the inactive warp pad) Dusty: Inactive. Marshall: (Slaps sticker onto the inactive warp pad) Princess: Inactive. Marshall: (slaps a sticker on the inactive warp pad Princess's standing on) Dusty: Do we have to check all of them? They're all still inactive, like always. Tundra: We need to make sure. Marshall: I've never seen so many Warp Pads before! I hope I have enough of these Crying Breakfast Friends stickers. Where do all these warp pads go, anyway? Princess: Well, Marshall, these warp pads were used to travel off-planet. They were our connection to the Gem homeworldand to Gem-controlled planets all over the universe. Marshall: You mean we could go anywhere we want in outer space? Dusty: Yeah... We could do that if they weren't all busted. Princess: It's true. The galaxy warps have all been inactive for thousands of years. Marshall: Can't we fix them? Tundra: No. Princess: It's fine. (chuckles) I'll always have my memories of other worlds. But now I'm here... on Earth... Forever. Marshall: With me! Princess: Right. With you. It really is incredible out there, though. I wish you could see it, Marshall. (television shows a bunch of crying breakfast foods) TV: Stay tuned for another episode of Crying Breakfast Friends! Ryder: Yeesh. I must be getting old. I used to like cartoons. Marshall: Hey, Ryder, did you know the Gems used to travel all over outer space? Ryder: Yeah. They're pretty far out. Marshall: I think Princess really misses going out there. Ryder, can you help me build a spaceship? Ryder: You know, that might be a little outside my skill set. How 'bout a bunk bed with wings? I could probably do that. Marshall: No way! We could totally build a spaceship! People have done it before, and we're people. Well, you're a person, but I could be the first dog to build a spaceship! Ryder: Well, I am a person. Marshall: And Princess would love it so much to see space again. Ryder: Sure. Why not? How hurt could we get? (They head to the toolshed) Ryder: My aunt and uncle had a great love for aviation and each other. They cherished the years they spent together, and they held on to every belonging they ever owned -- kind of like me and my storage shed. I'm starting to think our family has a problem. Ryder: This is great! I hereby declare this barn to be Universe & Universe's Universal Space Travel HQ! (Marshall and Ryder begin to draw on a chalkboard, cut wood, and tape stuff together.) (Timeskip) Marshall: (putting paws over Princess's eyes) Okay. now. (Lifts hands) Princess: "UUU space travel"? What is this? Marshall: We built a spaceship! Princess: A spaceship? Marshall: A spaceship! (Gestures to wooden box with paper wings on the side) Princess: A spaceship. (They go to the top of the hill to test the spaceship) Ryder: Now, remember, Marshall, if you run into any trouble out there, you can always bail. There's never any shame in bailing. Marshall: Fatherly advice -- understood! Thank you, Ryder. Light the engines. Ryder: Roger that! (Lights a rope at the back of the 'spaceship') Marshall: Next stop -- outer space! Ryder: Blast-off! (Pushes the 'spaceship' down the hill) (A paper wing breaks off) Marshall: Uh! (One side of the box comes off) Marshall: Ooh! (The other paper wing breaks off) Marshall: Uhh! Princess: Aah! Marshall: No shame! (Jumps out of the 'spaceship') Aah! (The 'spaceship' hits a rock and breaks into pieces) Princess: I think your calculations may have been off. Ryder: Well, they can't be off if you don't do any. (They head back to the toolshed) Princess: (Drawing and motioning to chalkboard) Did you really think this was gonna work? Marshall and Ryder: Mnh-mnh-mnh. Princess: (Drawing a diagram of a spaceship on the chalkboard0 Here. look. You need smooth, curving surfaces. Otherwise, you're never gonna get enough speed to break earth's gravitational pull. Probably swept-back wings for supersonic flight, airtight cockpit with ejector seat, and we'll need some serious engines, or maybe rockets would be better. Marshall: I vote rockets! Ryder: Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. We're not actually talking about building something like this, right? Princess: What?! this? Haha! Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I mean, yes, theoretically, it's not a stretch. You've got plenty of spare parts here, albeit for incredibly primitive propulsion-based space travel. The idea is ludicrous. It would never work, althoooough several humans, a monkey, and a dog did make it into space. I don't know why I've never even thought of it before. This could actually work! Marshall and Ryder: Uh... Princess: I hear what you're saying, and I agree -- it would be incredibly dangerous; a fool's errand. (Picks stuffing out of chair) This chair is disgusting. But aren't the true fools the ones who don't seize an opportunity, despite all the inherent risks? And I'd be able to show Marshall the wonders of the cosmos! And maybe just for a second, from a distance, I could see what's been going on without me. All right! let's do it! Marshall: UUU, space travel! G-o-o-o-o-o! (Ryder and Marshall begin moving parts out of the tool shed while Princess drills, screw-drives, and blowtorches various things together in order to build a spaceship. She also tests out an engine and mixes chemicals.) Marshall: (Chasing a tire) Haha! (Flying in a small, test aircraft) Wah-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo! Ryder: Ground control to mach 2. Come in, mach 2. How you doing, buddy? Marshall: (Still flying in the aircraft) Aah! aah-aah-aah-aah! Wow! Ryder: You think we're taking this a little far? Princess: We're not even close to being done. Ryder: We're not? Princess: Okay, Marshall. Go ahead and bring her down. (Marshall lands the aircraft) (Engine backfires) (Crash!) Marshall: Ugh! Whoo! Ryder: Was it supposed to fall apart like that? Princess: Don't worry. This was just to test my engine concept. I'll work out the kinks in the next one. Ryder: Hang on. Hang on. Next one?! Princess: Is there a shop in town that carries f-1 single-nozzle liquid-fueled rockets? Ryder: You really are serious! Princess: Of course! We're also going to need a space suit for Marshall so he doesn't freeze or explode. Marshall: (Imitates explosion) Ryder: Whoa. You are not taking him to space. Princess: Yes, I am. Ryder: No! I'm not allowing it! Marshall: But why? This is why we founded Universe & Universe. Ryder: Marshall, you're grounded. Marshall: What?! Ryder: No, no. I mean you're grounded. You don't get to leave Earth. Marshall: Oh. What?! Ryder: As C.E.O. and supreme space commander, I hereby ground this astronaut and cancel this mission. Marshall: Aw, man! Stupid company by-laws. Princess: Hey! Who made you C.E.O.?! Ryder: (Tilts head towards Marshall) He did. Princess: Fine. If neither of you will help, I'll just do it by myself -- not like it'll be much different. Marshall: Princess! Ryder: I'm sorry, bud. Sometimes you just got to know when to bail. (Timeskip to nighttime) (more coming soon) Ryder: (Muttering in sleep) Marshall: (Snoring) Princess (pokes Marshall) Marshall: Wha? Princess: Shh! Want to see something really cool? Ryder: (Snoring) No. Don't give him the banana. That's what he wants. Princess: (Opens toolshed to reveal a spaceship) Presenting the brand-new ballistic-flight-capable Universe mach 3! Marshall: Spaceship! Princess: Wait, Marshall. Keep your voice down. Marshall: Whoa! It's even got the logo from the van! Princess: And if your dad asks, we'll say we borrowed it. Marshall: Whoa. Look at all the buttons! I must press them all. Princess: If you want, Marshall, we could take her out for an engine check. (Uses her gem to change into a spacesuit) It'll be quick. (Rumbling) Ryder: (wakes up) Wha?! What the...? Princessss! Marshall, what are you doing?! (Spaceship lifts off into the air) Marshall: Haha! Wow! Look! You can see the temple! Princess: Mm-hmm. Ryder: (Over walkie-talkie) Hey, can you hear me?! Where do you two think you're going?! Marshall: Hey, Ryder, guess where I am. Ryder: I know where you are! It's where you're going that concerns me! Marshall: Don't worry, Ryder. This is just a quick test flight. Princess: This will be perfectly fine -- just a pop over to the nearest star system. I'll give him back in 50 years. Marshall: 50 Years? Ryder: What?! I'll be dead in 50 years! Princess, you bring him back right now, or I'll -- Hello? Hello?! Marshall: Princess, I'm not supposed to go. Princess! Princess: Oh, this is so exciting! Marshall, you're gonna love it. Hang on tight! Marshall: Mm! (Piece of the spaceship flies by) Marshall: What was that? (Alarm blaring) Marshall: Princess! Princess: We can make it. We're almost there. (The spaceship begins to fall apart) Marshall: Princess! Princess: I'm gonna show it to you. Marshall: Uh...Uh... (Pulls the 'hatch release' lever) Princess: Marshall! What are you doing?! Marshall: We need to go, Princess! We're not gonna make it! Princess: But we're almost there! Marshall: Princess! I know you miss space, and I know you worked hard, but sometimes... you just got to know when to bail. (Princess pulls a lever on the side of the chair they're sitting in, ejecting them out of the spaceship just us it explodes.) Ryder: N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! (Scans the sky with binoculars) Please, please, please, please, please. (Sees Princess and Marshall with a parachute, coming back down to Earth) Ahhhh. Ohhhhh. Ohh, this pup's killing me. * Ughhhh! Princess: I'm so sorry. I almost got us killed. Marshall: I'm used to it. I'm sorry I couldn't help you go to space. We'll get there someday -- I promise. Princess: You know, I think I'd rather be here on Earth. Marshall: With me! Princess: Yeah. with you. (Iris out on Princess and Marshall still coming back down to Earth) (episode ends)